uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MajoSinCLAIRE/Legend of the Golden Witch~ My Explanation
EPISODE ONE: LEGEND OF THE GOLDEN WITCH *NO RED STATEMENTS WERE MADE DURING THIS EPISODE Who done it: Kanon/Shannon Why done it: To get revenge against Battler about his broken promise that was made six years ago. How done it: First twilight "Six corpses lie in the tool shed. Their faces were torn off" '''Victims:' Krauss Rudolf Rosa Kyrie 'Shannon' Ghoda''" Explanation: Hideyoshi lied about Shannon being dead, after all Kanon was standing right next to him. The rest of the corpses inside the shed are dead. Shannon's corpse was a fake. Second Twilight "Eva was found on the bed of a guest bedroom inside the mansion, with a demon stake rammed into her forehead. Hideyoshi was found in the bathroom in the same room Eva was found in. Like Eva, his forehead was also rammed by the Demon stake. The windows and door to the room were locked from the inside, and even the chain was set" Explanation: '''Genji was an accomplice. After Genji went to go get Natsuhi and Nanjo, Kanon stayed behind and entered the room (Genji pretended that the door was locked) There, he shot Eva on the bed and then placed the demon stake in her head. He moved over to Hideyoshi, who was in the bathroom, and killed Hideyoshi in the same manner. Since the lock of the bathroom isn't defined, then it can be assumed that Kanon turned the knob and just shut the door, thus creating the closed room of the bathroom. Since the chain hasn't been cut yet nor is the length of the chain has been defined, then he could have barely shut the door just enough so he could fit his arm in and put the chain in place. All he had to do now was then lock the door with his master key. After that, he would rush to Kumasawa to get the chain pliers, or did he? '''Fourth Twilight "Kinzo was found burned in the incinerator, with a demon stake rammed into his forehead" Explanation: Kinzo is dead to begin with at all start of the games. Meanwhile after Kanon had killed Eva and Hideyoshi, he had gone back to the shed and picked up the fake corpse of Shannon and then placed it into the incinerator with the demon stake. The fake corpse that Kanon had prepared had six toes, it's not uncommon. That would explain why the back door to the boiler was opened. Fifth Twilight "Kanon was found in the boiler room with a demon stake rammed into the chest" Explanation: In order to avoid suspicion and to keep the illusion of the witch real, Kanon acted out the fifth twilight. Since Battler never saw him die, and Nanjo was also an accomplice, Kanon faking his death was easy. Before appearing to be dead infront of Jessica, Kanon slipped the third letter to Genji and told him to lead the group to Kinzo's study. Remember that Genji was the one who brought up the idea of staying in Kinzo's study for the night. Concerning the Third Letter and how it was placed there Explanation: Since Genji was told by Kanon to place the letter in the study, and time was soon running out, when everyone had their backs turned, Genji placed the letter nonchontaly and acted normal. The Locked Parlor and the Sixth, Seventh, and Eighth twlights' Genji's death "Found in the parlor. His stomah had been pierced by a demonstake, and his face had been smashed" Nanjo's death "Found in the parlor. His thigh had been pierced by a demonstake, and his face had been smashed" Kumasawa's death "Found in the parlor. Her calf had been pierced by another demonstake, and her face had been smashed" Explanation: During the time that everyone had holed up in Kinzo's study, Kanon had ran back to the undergroud VIP room and dressed under the guise of Beatrice. He then returned to the mansion to find out Genji had executed his job and got the four potentials down to the parlor. Genji also informed Kanontrice that Maria had obtained the scorpion pendant from Battler, making her 'unable' to harm. Before commiting the murder, Kanontrice takes Maria outside of the parlor and asks her to wait for a little while, not revealing how he was gonna kill the three in the parlor. Kanontrice then closed the door the parlor, and shot Genji in the stomach, Kumasawa in the leg, and then Nanjo in the knee. Kanontrice then kept them alive so they could bleed all over the place. Soon they all die, and then Kanontrice blow's their faces off and places the demonstakes in their twilight wounds. Then Kanontrice walks back outside of the parlor and tells Maria to close her eyes while he takes her back into the parlor. Once Maria is facing the wall, Kanontrice tells her to tell Natsuhi's group that it had been carried out by magic. She promises and begins to sing the cherryblossom song. Kanontrice then dials the number to the Study and leaves it hanging close enough to Maria so Natsuhi and the others can hear her sing. Kanontrice then leaves the letter on the table and locks the door to the parlor. Natsuhi's death and the Ninth Twilight Natsuhi's death "Found shot to death infront of the witch's portrait" Explanation: After Natsuhi had read the letter and secured the parlor with the candlestick, she ran out and finally met Kanontrice. On the first day, Kanon was making his final plans for his murder-mystery game, he had placed one gun aside for himself and emptied all the bullets of the other guns. Natsuhi challenged Kanontrice to a duel, and since her gun was empty, she lost. Kanontrice then killed Natsuhi by shooting her in the head. (Notice how only one gun shot was heard) "The witch shall be revived and none shall be left alive" The bomb goes off thus killing all the remaining surivors, including Kanontrice. Category:Blog posts Category:Theory Category:Umineko